Knocked At Dawn
by Lyan Heart
Summary: Something unusual happens during a match, leaving The Will Of the Blades with unanswered questions and the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Leona decides to help the woman as she seeks for answer. What really happened during that match? Be warned, F/F pairing.


**Author's note: First of all, this is my very first fanfiction. i might have some difficulties with english grammar also, since english is not my maternal language. This will be a Romance/Drama fanfic abiut League Of Legends. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and if you guys have some ideas or think that something is off about my story, say so, I might modify my text then. This is all for now, hope you will enjoy~**

**_First Encounter_**

Irelia stood still in the bushes, waiting patiently for her opponent to show up. She's been farming top since the beginning of the match, and nothing really interesting happened against the Shard of the Monolith. All that happened was some quick attacks coming from Irelia before she quickly retreat, being sure to break Malphite's rock armour before attacking again. But the rock champion was way too solid, and even Irelia's blade could hardly do anything against him. At least, she was able to keep her tower safe, and pushing towards the enemy's tower wasn't hard. Now that her lane was pushed enough, she went bot lane and hid in the river bushes, waiting for an opportunity. A light sound coming from her left caught her attention and she darted her glance at her opponent who was walking toward her carelessly, not knowing that she was here. She prepared herself to jump, her blades dancing impatiently at her side, when her team jungler, Maokai, who was also hiding, jumped in the lane and trapped Vayne with his roots. The Night Hunter attempted an escape as soon as the roots freed her, tumbling away, but Irelia jumped in, her blades ready. She landed a powerful blow on Vayne, wounding her badly and slowing her on her escape. Still, she was too far away for Irelia. Not losing time, The Will of the Blades used her dashing ability, stabbing Vayne from behind, hearing a cry of pain coming from her. The Night Hunter desperately tried to run under her tower that was few feet away, but Irelia, releasing all her spiritual energy, called her four blades, ready to throw them at her prey. She released the first blade, a smile on her lips when she was sure to get the kill, but a sudden ray of light appeared right in front of her before touching her right on her chest. She stayed confused a moment, not knowing what was happening. She tried to move, away, but her body refused to cooperate. Suddenly, a shadow jumped on her and with a powerful blow, hit Irelia hard enough to stun her. The Will of the Blades fell on her back, not able to keep her balance, feeling dizzy. In front of her stood a champion in a shining armour and holding a huge shield and a long sword in her hands. Taking a defensive state, Leona stared at Irelia, following every of her movements as she slowly stood up. Behind the Radiant Dawn, Irelia could see the last ring of teleporting magic around Vayne went through the sky and the Night Hunter disappeared from her place. Irelia put her attention back onto the Radiant Dawn, taking a careful step away from the armoured woman. She heard Maokai behind her, the treant holding a sapling in his hand, ready to throw it at Leona. The woman stood calmly before her opponents, waiting for Vayne to return. Meanwhile, the minions were fighting themselves, the purple ones getting a visible advantage on the blue ones, forcing Leona to kill some as she stood under her tower. The powerful shots of the magical tower had soon cleared the wave, and a moment of silent took place between the three champions. Something was off, and Irelia intuitions told her to retreat. She looked toward the river, not seeing anything, but the feeling of danger was still in her mind.

"Go back to your lane," said the voice of her summoner in her head.

"Not now," refused Irelia.

"I told you to retreat, now!," came the angry voice.

Irelia shut her mind and brought back her attention on what was happening on the field. The sound of rustling bushes warned her, but it was too late. Malphite launched himself at Irelia, knocking her backward, and the poor woman went flying before hitting a stone wall really hard. The pain that she felt at this moment kept her on the ground for few seconds, but even this short amount of time was enough for Vayne to come back in lane, fully healed. She killed Maokai first, her silver bolts finishing the treant real quick and then she faced Irelia, who was barely able to stay on her foot. She felt dizzy, the pain and exhaustion making her feel weak. Malphite turn his attention to her when he was sure that the treant was dead, throwing a rolling rock at Irelia. She managed to avoid it by jumping on a minion of the new wave that has finally come, and she tried to escape her enemies. The same feeling that she felt earlier when she was being touched by the ray of light tickled her mind, and she realized too late that Leona was jumping on her again. The armoured figure was on her so fast that Irelia couldn't dodge the shield that Leona was holding. In pain, seeing her life slowly fading out, the Will of The Blades felt fear run down her veins, a feeling she haven't felt since the Noxians invasion. She didn't understand that feeling, nor why she was feeling it now. But suddenly, when Leona's blade hit her to give her the finishing blow with her long sword, Irelia's own weapon reacted weirdly and faced Irelia, the four blades pointed at her. It was too late when she realized what was happening. Too fast for her to dodge, the blades flew to her and stabbed her right into her stomac. Irelia let out a long cry of agony before collapsing on the ground, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Captain... Captain! Wake up!"

The voice that was calling her seemed so far, so weak that she first thought that she was dreaming. She ignored it for a moment, but then, it became more and more insistent, and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She was slowly waking up, trying to remember what happened. Then everything came back. At the thought of her own blades attacking her, she jolted from where she was laying, earning surprised yells from the people around her. She started to panic when she couldn't find her weapon anywhere.

"Where is it? Where's my weapon? Give it back!"

Not knowing where her weapon was scared her. She had a good reason to be scared. The blade was not only a weapon, but also part of her soul. Without it, she wasn't complete.

" Captain, calm down, we took care of your weapon," said a man's voice.

" I want you to give it back and now!"

Irelia tired to stay up, but the man stopped her. Well, tried to. She sent him flying over the room and people around her gasped in terror. Other summoners tried to maintain her on the ground, where she was laying, but despite her exhaustion, she was able to get free. Suddenly, powerful arms caught her from behind and she found herself trapped in a strong embrace. She tried to move to escape, but nothing would work.

"Lemme go, I have to get my weapon back!"

"Not before you calmed yourself," replied a woman's calm and reassuring voice.

Irelia took a deep breath and stayed still, not really comfortable to be in someone's arms when she didn't know who it was. After what seemed to be an eternity, the mysterious woman let her go and Irelia quickly spun on her heels to face her. Surprise hit her face when she recognized Leona, who was looking at her with concern. She was still in her armour, and just now Irelia noticed that they were in the summoning chamber where the summoners usually stood during a match. How long has she been sleeping? What happened during the match?

"We surrendered," said Leona as if she could read Irelia's thoughts.

The will of the blades looked at her with surprised, remembering that Leona's team had an advantage on hers from the beginning when Vayne got an early double kill. What happened so that they lost the game? When Irelia failed to come back?

"I was worried. Even after your death counter has reached zero, you wouldn't come back. I thought it was my fault at first and decided to surrender," explained Leona, a bit embarrassed. "Me and my team then carried you here and...well, you know the rest".

Irelia stayed silent a moment, looking at the ground, taking a moment to think about what Leona has just said. After a moment, she sighed and looked back at the Radiant Dawn then nodded.

"Thanks for carrying me here. Anyone knows what happened to me?" asked Irelia, not sure herself of how to interpret her death in the match.

"We thought you could tell us, because we have no idea", replied Vayne, crossing her arms on her chest.

She seemed mad, probably because she had to surrender. Irelia could understand, since Vayne was carrying her team well and could have won the match easily. The Will of The Blades stayed silent a moment, trying to find out what happened. She looked at her summoner, a young man around twenty years old, wondering if in his summoning commands he had accidentally controlled Irelia's weapon. But that was practically impossible. The weapon was controlled by Irelia's soul, and only her could command the weapon. Sure, summoners had power on the champions' skills, they could awake the spiritual power needed to control a champion's movements, but not the weapon itself. Then if Irelia was really the only one to control her weapon, what happened? And why now? She's been in countless match, and this strange incident never happened before. So what triggered it?  
The Will of The Blades sighed and put her eyes back on the Radiant Dawn, not knowing what to say. Things was getting ahead of her power, and she was completely exhausted. She need to rest, or, at least, think about that problem alone in her room. Like if she could read her mind, Leona faced the other champs and summoners and cleared her throat.

"I'm sure all of us are concerned about the Captain's health, but she need to rest. You can all dismiss and I will escort her to her room".

Everyone nodded and started to walk away, their low voices filling the tensed silence that had filled the room until now. Vayne stayed behind a moment before leaving with a sigh. Irelia noted to herself to talk to Vayne later. She didn't like the idea of the Night Hunter being mad at her because she had to surrender, and it was Irelia's fault that is. Once the room was emptied, Leona faced Irelia and looked in her eyes.

"Can you walk to your room? Or you need me to carry you?," asked the Radiant Dawn.

"I've been in far more worse condition that this, Solari. Don't worry about me, I can walk to my room. But I sure could use your company in case that strength left me on the way there," replied the Captain.

Leona grimaced at the mention of her people and followed Irelia as she slowly started to walked away. The Will of The Blades seemed to be really tired but at least she could walk. The armoured woman stayed silent a moment, following Irelia as they made their way in the League's numerous corridors, passing by other champions and summoners on their way. Everyone took a look at the duo, probably wondering why Leona would be with Irelia. Everyone knew that the Radiant Dawn was not a really sociable person, always sticking to Lux and few other champions, and seeing her with the Oh known Captain Irelia was a rare sight.  
Irelia ignored the curious glare people around were giving her and she took the direction of her room, still followed by Leona, which was staying silent. Only her footsteps and her armour were disturbing the almost-silent atmosphere in the corridor. Finally, Irelia stopped in front of a door and turned to face Leona.

"Thanks for the escort, you can now leave, Radiant Dawn," said Irelia.

"You can call me Leona," replied the woman with a nod.

"Alright Leona. As you can see, I will be fine, you can dismiss".

The woman stayed still a moment, putting a finger under her chin as if she was thinking. Then she looked at Irelia and shrugged.

"See you around, Captain".

Leona politely saluted Irelia with a nod and walked away, leaving Irelia at her door. The woman sighed and entered her room. The first thing she felt was her impatient weapon. She looked at the wall over her bed and saw it trapped in the weapon shack, glowing furiously. She shook her head and walked toward her bed to free her weapon, but she suddenly remembered what happened on her death in the match and her hand stopped inches away of the glowing weapon. She stared at it for a moment, hesitantly. After a moment, she looked away and dropped her arm, getting off her bed. She went to her wardrobe and took some nightclothes before heading to her shower. She took all her time washing herself, trying to make the strange feeling that didn't want to leave her throat disappear. She washed her long, white hair and once she was all clean and relaxed, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself in a towel. Back in her room, her attention was caught by her weapon still on the wall. The magical orb was glowing in a dark red light, but at least, it wasn't as furious as earlier. The will of the Blade put her pajama on and slipped under the covers. It took forever for her to sleep, but after a while, exhaustion finally got her and she fell in a deep, agitated sleep.

* * *

Walking her way back in the corridors, Leona was lost in her thoughts and only realized that her feet took her to the cafeteria when she heard low chatter and the easily recognizable happy voice of Lux, who was in a good mood, as always. Leona approached the table where she usually sat with other champions since her arrival in the League. Ashe and Sona were both silent and looking at Lux with a smile when Kayle was shaking her head with exasperation. Leona rose an eyebrow, curious at what was happening.

"And then, just as she was about to get slain by Renekton, I fired my laser, and guess what! I got a double kill, hitting Rengar who was waiting in a bush, ready to finish our angel's killing spree!"

Leona took her usual spot at the table, a smile on her lips.

"Only luck. We all know you're horrible at aiming," teased the woman, making both Kayle and Ashe laugh while Sona was hiding her smile behind her hand.

Lux faced Leona with a "Hey!" And the Radiant Dawn laughed also, while the petite woman gave her a friendly punch on her arm.

"I still have a better aiming than you, Leo!"

"I'm not that sure," said the woman with a grin.

"Would you two please stop arguing? We all know I'm the best at aiming here, so the subject is closed," interrupted Ashe with an amused voice.

"Not fair! We all know how good you are Ashe," replied Lux as she sat at Leona's side."

"I wouldn't talk about her melee skills thought...," said Leona with a grin.

Sona, who was taking a sip of her water, choked as she tried to stop the laughter that tired to escape her mouth. Even if no sound was coming out of her mouth, seeing her laugh was quite a nice thing for her friends. Kayle gently rubbed Sona's back while she was trying to breathe, thanking the angel with a smile. Ashe had crossed her arms over her chest and her cheeks had turned red at the mention of her poor, nonexistent melee skills.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Riven to teach you some moves," said Lux with a bright smile.

"No thanks, you can keep the sweating exercises involving a certain white haired Noxian all to yourself," refused Ashe.

It was not a secret anymore that the two women were dating now. It was still recent, but everyone approved the couple, and Ashe had some fun teasing the easily blushing Lux with such declarations. As expected, the light mage turned bright red and tried to hide herself, causing her friends to laugh. Leona watched all this, smiling as the two woman started to argue with each other in a happy mood. After a moment, a blue light started to cover the frost archer as she smiled at her friends before standing up.

"Good luck," said both Lux and Leona when Sona just nodded in Ashe direction.

Kayle waved at Ashe and the frost Archer disappeared with the blue light. A moment of calm surrounded the table before Lux broke the silence.

"So, how was your match, Leo? You won, right?"

The woman scratched the back of her head, embarrassed of the answer she was gonna give to Lux.

"Well, actually, I asked my team to surrender," she finally replied after a moment.

"What?! But why? You usually never surrender, Leo!".

Leona could see that both Kayle and Lux were shocked. Sona, if she was, was hiding it quite remarkably, looking at Leona with an expressionless face. The Radiant Dawn sighed and put her elbow on the table, her joined hands under her chin. She wasn't sure of how her friends would react at what she was about to say. As she was thinking about it, the match came back in her mind, at the part where she was about to slain Irelia. Instead, the Captain's blades acted on their own and stabbed the woman to death. Why had this happened? And how? Leona wasn't sure if she could talk about this right now. Such information could place the Will of the Blades in a dangerous situation of vulnerability, and the Radiant Dawn preferred to avoid causing such a problem for the Captain.

"Bah, one of the champion had an incident during the match and, seeing that they weren't feeling good, I asked to surrender since they had a disadvantage from that."

"You're way too noble, if you want my opinion," mumbled Lux with a pout. "They should have been the one to surrender, you know?"

"I know. But I felt responsible for the incident, so I thought that I should repair my acts," explained the armoured woman.

"Who was it?," asked Kayle, extending her wings on her back before folding them back, her feathers making a slight rustle.

Leona looked at her, hesitating before finally deciding that giving out the Captain's identity wasn't really problematic. Everyone could feel bad in a match, and a lot of champions had experienced an incident at least once.

"It was Irelia. I think it's because she hasn't been sleeping well lately," answered Leona.

"Irelia? The Will of the Blades? What happened to her," questioned Lux, her smile now gone. She seemed concerned about the Captain's health.

"We're not quite sure for now, so everyone just let the incident untouched today. When I walked her back to her room, she seemed to be about to collapse at every steps, so I thought it was better for her to get some sleep before thinking about it. Once she's rested, she will probably have to talk with the League about that".

Kayle nodded.

"You did the right choice, Leo. The Captain has a lot to think about with the recent attacks against the Demacian troops in Valoran. Thinking about the security of her people and how to protect them must be hard".

"You're right. Maybe Irelia should stop going into match for now and keep some energy to herself, otherwise she might end up overworking herself, and it's gonna be a bad thing on her health," agreed Lux. "Maybe you should talk to her about that," she suggested, looking into Leona's brown eyes.

"Why me?," asked the red haired woman, surprised.

"Well, you're good at convincing people, and if she refuses, you can always use your strength to keep her in place," came the shy answer as Lux smiled while adverting her eyes.

Leona raised a brow and looked at the Light mage. Good at convincing people? Her? Not really. Well, she didn't think so. She looked at Kayle, wanting to know what the other woman was thinking, but the angel only shrugged, not giving any help to the Radiant Dawn. Leona sighed and looked at Lux.

"I can try, but i can't guarantee anything. The Captain can be really stubborn, and I don't want to interfere with her problems. I am willing to help, but if she asks me to leave her alone, I won't resist".  
"Just give it a try," said the angel with a smile. "Helping never hurts".

"That's not true," thought Leona but she kept the remark to herself.

Sona looked at her with questioning eyes, but Leona decided to ignore the maven's silent question. She preferred to put back her attention on Lux before nodding.

"I'll go talk to the Captain later. For now, I will go take a rest. I'll see you girls around later"

The Radiant Dawn stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving her friends behind. She could hear Lux as she started an animated conversation with Kayle about their match. The armoured woman smiled and walked away, heading to the Demacian wing of the League, where was her room. Once she arrived, she got in her room and frowned when she saw a letter on her bed. She took it and read it, not sure of what this was about.

"You have been summoned by the council for an important matter relater to today's incident in the Rift. Meet us at the summoning chamber at 7:00 pm".

Leona looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. That was giving her two hours to take a shower and relax for a bit. She dropped the letter on the bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the convocation.

* * *

Blood, everywhere. Smoke, and a poisonous trail which was ravaging everything behind, killing numerous people. All that she could do was looking, her body refusing to move. It was like if the weight of guilt of not being able to save her people was keeping her in place. At her side was hovering her blade, waiting for her command. But as time passed, more innocents were falling, and still she couldn't move.

"You failed to protect your people, Will Of The Blades. You do not deserves such kind of power. You're innocence can not be unpunished".

The voice... It was like if thousands of people were talking at the same time, yet as soft as a whisper. It sent chills down her back, and an uncomfortable feeling of danger tingled her mind. She frown, knowing that feeling. She already felt it twice. Yet again, she couldn't react fast enough. Before she could dodge, her weapon stabbed her with no mercy, four blades head on. She watched with horror as her blood slowly stained her armour before flowing on the ground. In her mind, she saw the faces of those that she failed to rescues, and those that she killed.

"And you call yourself The Will of the Blades when you cannot control this power. No wonder that your people died today! This is all your fault!"

She dropped on her knees, the life slowly leaving her. The voices, they didn't wanted to leave her alone.

"Go away...," came her weak demand.

"Irelia, Will Of The Blades! Who are you kidding?"

"Go away!," she tried again, louder this time.

"You will perish from your failure! Irelia! Irelia!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Irelia! Wake up!"

She jolted in her bed, knocking away the person who was standing over her a few moments ago. She tried o catch her breath while her eyes were looking everywhere with fear, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was trembling and she could feel sweat all over her body. It took her a moment to realized that she had another nightmare. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Just now she felt the slight pain on her forehead and she gently touched it, eliciting a little pain from it. She couldn't remember what really happened.

A low growl coming from the end of her bed cached her attention and, kicking the sheets away, she stood up to found Leona laying on her back, a hand on her mouth. The woman was only wearing casual clothes and it was strange to see her without her huge armour. The Captain immediately covered her chest with her arms, her pyjama a bit too revealing about her forms. She approached the groaning woman and crouched on her side.

"Can you tell me what the hell are you doing in my room, and by what kind of miracle you were able to go through the lock?," asked Irelia in an angry voice, hardly keeping her emotions in control after waking up from such a scary dream.

"I came here to pick you up for the convocation, since you never showed up. And, well, I forced the door. You were screaming in your dream and wouldn't wake up," answered Leona, staying on the ground, sill covering her mouth.

She carefully looked at Irelia, not sure if she could actually move without being attacked by the white haired woman. They stayed silent for a while, staring in each others eyes before Irelia finally spoke.

"What convocation? What are you talking about?"

"The one the council decided to have, so they could talk about what happened to you during the match. Don't tell me you weren't warned?"

"I won't tell you," came Irelia's sarcastic response as she stood up before heading to her wardrobe.

Behind her, she heard Leona standing up with a groan.

"Well, they're all waiting for us now, and they're not really happy. So I suggest that you hurry up and that we go there as fast as we can," explained Leona.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," said Irelia as she entered the bathroom.

"They told me to come back with you, otherwise I'm banned for a week from the match".

Irelia stopped moving for a moment, shocked.

"Are they insane? Banning you for something of such poor matter, when you have nothing to do with it?"

The will of the Blades changed her clothes with anger, not understanding the council's threat towards the Radiant Dawn. Why would they threat her like that for something so stupid?

"They think I'm responsible for what happened to you on the Rift, and want you to testify against me"

Irelia turned to face the Radiant Dawn, surprised. What did she just say? They think Leona was responsible? Why? How? And why would they ban her? She angrily threw her pyjama on her bed and walked over to the other woman.

"Listen to me! You are not responsible of whatever happened today on the fields!," she stated, pushing Leona with her finger on the woman's plexus. "All you did was fight for your team, what happened with my blade doesn't concern you!"

Leona stayed still, not moving a single muscle. She could see that the Captain was furious, and she didn't want to give the woman another reason to be mad. Another silence filled the room, tensed and uncomfortable.

"What happened to your lip?," suddenly asked Irelia.

"Well, I kinda bit my lower lip pretty hard when you knocked me by standing up on your bed," answered Leona, adverting her gaze.

Irelia looked at the wound, wincing. The lip was cut pretty bad, and blood was slowly falling on Leona's chin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. Stay here, I'll bring something for your lip".

She went back in the bathroom, disappearing from Leona's view for a moment before coming back with a humid washcloth. She walked toward the Radiant Dawn and, without warning, put the washcloth against her lip.

"Ow, that hurts you know," began the red haired woman.

"Stay still. This is for breaking my door and coming in my room without permission. Take this as a warning, Radiant Dawn," interrupted Irelia, locking her green eyes with Leona's brown ones.

"Sorry," apologized the woman with a grin.

Irelia sighed and put a pressure the cloth. Leona catched the message and put her own hand on it to hold it in place while Irelia walked toward her bed. She climbed on it and freed her weapon before coming back down and walking toward the exit. She frowned when she saw her useless door laying broken on the floor and noted to herself to ask the Institute for a new one. She left the room with her blade hovering at her side, soon flowed by Leona who was staying silent, keeping the washcloth against her lips. They walked silently in the Institute's corridors, heading to the summoning chamber where the council was waiting with few other summoners. Irelia recognized Novik, the one that had summoned her earlier. He seemed nervous and tired. Every eyes got on the Will of The Blades at her arrival and she walked towards the summoners, stopping at a certain distance. The dark atmosphere of the chamber was somehow relaxing and Irelia felt at ease. She waited patiently for the council to began, not wanting to act rude by talking first when she was late in the first place.

"You are finally here, Will Of The Blades. We were afraid that you wouldn't show up, so we sent Leona fetch you," finally said the high councillor, Heywan Relivash in an impatient tone.

"I apologize sir, but I never received a convocation letter for tonight's reunion," stated Irelia, looking at the hooded figure.

"Strange. I personally sent my private messengers to be sure that both you and Miss Leona received the convocation. But let's waste no more time and talk about today's incident, shall we"

Irelia nodded and wait, not having a good feeling about what was going to happen. She stayed calm on the outside, but was burning with anticipation on the inside. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that Leona had a bit more difficulties at hiding her emotions, the woman's features showing that she was worried.

"Today on the fields, an incident happened and we're here to resolve it. I will ask every party to give me their version of what happened, then I will discuss about it with the council and take a decision," declared Haywan, facing both Irelia and Leona. "But first, I would like you to give us your weapon, Captain. For your own safety. As long as we don't know what caused it to act on itself on the battlefield, we will keep it locked away so it won't hurt anyone"

Irelia's jaws tighten as she tried to control her anger, but she couldn't object the high councillor's words. Two summoners approached her with a heavy chest, opening it at her feet. She put her weapon and its accessory in the chest and the summoners quickly closed it before lifting it and leaving the chamber.

"Where are they taking it?," she asked, facing the high councillor, anger in her eyes.

"No need to worry, Captain. Your weapon will safely be kept in my apartment, where no one else than me can have access to it. Once this incident will be resolved, and once we will be sure that your weapon is not a danger anymore, it will be returned to you."

Irelia's hands turned into fists but she kept her calm.

"Fine. But as soon as this incident is solved, I want it back. Am I being clear?"

"Yes, Captain," nodded the councillor. "Now tell us what happened exactly on the rift".

Irelia sighed and started to relate today's incident , not missing any details. She talked about the strange feeling of danger that had tickled her mind before her weapon attacked her, how she tried to stop it and how she failed to command her weapon. Once she was done, the high councillor asked Leona to tell her version. Nothing really changed in her story, except that she couldn't understand what was happening and that she could not react fast enough to stop the blades.

"When I saw what was happening, it was already too late," explained the woman. "I couldn't help Irelia, and I never understood why her weapon reacted this way".

Everyone stayed silent for a moment while the councillors looked at each other, silently sharing their thoughts. Irelia tried to stay calm, but not having her weapon at her side anymore was not helping her. Her left hand was slightly moving at her side, a habit she had when her weapon wasn't leaving her. It was a movement she used to do to keep her weapon still, and she shook her head with a snort when she realized that she just did it. Leona was silently watching the Will Of The Blades, feeling a bit sorry for her.

The councillor cleared his throat, getting the women attentions back on him.

"We've discussed about what you told us, and a decision have been taken. Since we have no proof that you are innocent of what happened in the Riff Leona, you will be unable to reach any match from now on until we resolve the incident".

The Radiant Dawn nodded, keeping her emotions under control. Irelia, on her side, was clenching her fist, angry.

"She doesn't deserves this treatment! She is not responsible for what happened! Cancel this sentence, now!," she demanded, her voice filled with anger.

"This is the council final choice, and you will not question it! As long as we don't know what happened, Leona will be suspected as the culprit, and won't be able to join any match. Have I made myself clear, Captain?"

Irelia was about to reply with venomous words but she felt Leona's hand on her shoulder and she stopped, looking at the Radiant Dawn. She seemed calm and not really shocked by the council's decision, much to Irelia's surprise.

"We understand, High councillor, said Leona in a calm voice. "We thank you for taking time to help us with this matter. We will now leave, if you excuse us."

"Please do. The Meeting is adjourned. We will do our best to find the problem, and we will summon you again to talk about it once we will find something. Dismiss."

The councillors nodded at the two women and left without a word, leaving them behind. Silence filled the chamber as the women stood there, not moving from their places. Suddenly, Irelia let out a growl as she punched a wall with all her rage.

"They have no rights to do that to you! Who do they think they are?! You were innocent, and just because they needed a culprit, they put the fault on you!," she spat, trembling with anger.

Leona stayed silent, watching Irelia as the woman start walking in in circles like a lion in a cage. She understand the Captain's anger, but there was nothing they could do to make the councillors change their mind. Leona brought her gaze on Irelia's hand, noticing hat the woman was unconsciously moving it again, like if her blade was still at her side. She had the feeling that being separated from her blade will be a hard thing for The Will Of The Blades. With a sigh, Irelia stopped walking and folded her arms over her chest before looking at Leona.

"I apologize for what happened, Solari. You got involved in something that doesn't concern you and now you're paying for it. I'll try to find a way to help you back someday. I feel bad about what happened. This is all my fault."

Leona gently smiled and brushed Irelia's words away with her hand. "Do not worry about me, Captain. None of this is your fault, and I can survive without being in a match for a moment."

"If there's something you need, just ask me. I will feel less horrible if I can at least help you," said Irelia, adverting her eyes.

Leona thought about it a moment then smiled.

"Yes, there's something you could do for me, Captain," she started with a smile.

"And what is it, Radiant Dawn?"

"Please, take some rest and a break from the matching queue for now. You need to think a little more about yourself," finished Leona.

She saluted Irelia with a nod and started to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Irelia. May the sun lights your path."

Irelia stayed silent as she watched Leona walk away, analyzing the woman's demand. She sighed and shook her head before leaving the chamber too. She needed to think about what happened today, but also, she had to read reports from the Demacian troops thst have been attacked. Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the small figure that was following her. She reached her room and sighed when she remembered about the door. She was about to turn around when she hit someone. The Will Of the Blades was not surprised to see Leona, who had come with someone from the institute crew.

"I thought that I should at least be the one to take care of this since I was the one who broke it," said the woman, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks. I will have a better sleep if I know that there's at least a door between me and other champions."

"A door will never be enough, but I understand what you mean," nodded Leona.

When the door was finally back at its place, the hooded man bowed at Irelia and left he woman gently pullewithout a word. Silence filled the atmosphere once again and Irelia opened her mouth to break it. She was stopped by Leona's hand on her mouth, and was pulled behind.

"We're not alone," whispered the Solari.

They heard a slight movement at the door and both looked at it at the same time. They didn't have time to catch a glimpse on the small running figure, but they heard a deep, whispering woman's laugh that was slowly fading away. Irelia arched a brow when Leona faced her, a hand still on the Captain's lips. The Solari quickly took back her hand when she saw Irelia's questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to interrupt you. But it seems that you're under surveillance, and someone saw us. Worst, they saw you without your blade," explained Leona, worried.

"Why would anyone...," started the Captain.

"Noxians in the League may have sworn not to lift a sword against Demacians out of the rift, but that doesn't stop them from giving important information to their superiors that could lead them to victory. War is still at our doors, and you, more than everyone else, know this," interrupted Leona, locking her eyes with Irelia's.

They stared at each others for a moment, both thinking about the dangerous situation the Will Of the Blade was now in. Even if she was not fighting out of the institute anymore, Irelia was an important element for Demacia's army. If she was killed, Noxius could take advantage of the surprise element to assault Demacians troops. Irelia sighed and sat on her bed, thinking of a way to find find the spy and stop it from giving away information about her situation.

"If you want a bodyguard until you get your weapon back, I volunteer," suggested Leona.

"I don't need a bodyguard, but thanks for the offer. You may leave now, Radiant Dawn. I had a long and exhausting day."

"If you say so, Irelia. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

The red haired woman saluted Irelia, a fist on her heart before leaving the woman alone. The Will of the Blades laid on her back with a deep sigh, closing her eyes. She had to find another weapon that she could carry with her for a while. She was not defenceless, and she was going to prove it to those dirty spies. Even without her blade, she was a danger to whoever threatened her.

* * *

**There goes chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. Give me constructive reviews so I can change/modify anything that was wrong in my story. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me anytime.**

**Lyan~**

**Edited: Corrected a lot of typos and mistakes ._. sorry guys, but it's hard to write something correctly with an Ipod. As soon as I got my computer back, I corrected most of the errors~  
**


End file.
